My Misery Alone
by lil-bit-of-angst
Summary: Bam. I've returned. Guess who's back. That's right. Tai, Sora, angst, romance, and wah la. Heart felt story. Haha. Enjoy. Sorato first then Taiora. Takari Chapter 7 up.
1. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Digimon.

_This is my first fanfiction and I don't watch Digimon enough to know where they live and Tai parents' names. I'm not good with grammar either, so stick with me here. I just went to school a week ago so my brain isn't exactly working. You can flame me if you want. I'll accept all reviews and I could use some pointers. I did a fanfiction for my cuzin. I hope she is happy. Thank you and Enjoy. Oh yeah, this is just the beginning. It will get better ( in my opinion). See ya. _

Odaiba was bustling with people rushing to places they needed to get to. The sky reflected a young boy's feelings. It was cloudy outside with a shadow hanging over the city. It was unusual for the afternoon to be so dark considering it was only 2:30p.m. A cold wind swept pass by people. 

The teenage boy was walking home kicking rocks that were ahead of him. His trademark-spiked hair was softly blown by the wind. He stood 5' 5'' at the age of fifteen. He had a frown upon his cute boyish face. His eyes held such depth and knowledge beyond years of his age. One emotion that stood out in his pool of chocolate colored eyes was sadness. The reason being was because of a girl.

He had just gotten out of school with an attire of a green blazer, gray slackers, and a white button up shirt, that was the school uniform. After he was walking out of school, he saw a sight that he never wanted to see again. His best friend, Sora Takenouchi, was French kissing his other best friend, Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

(Sigh) "Man, why can't Sora like me instead of Matt?" Taichi "Tai" Kamiya asked. _No, I shouldn't_ _think that_, he thought. _They are happy and they both deserve to be. _Ever since Sora asked out Matt last Christmas, they've been hanging all over each other ever since.

When he got into his home, he saw his mom lying on the floor. Flabbergasted, Tai dropped his backpack, and ran over to his mom.

"Mom, mom!" "Wake up!" he shouted while he shook her gently. He put two fingers a centimeter away from her nose to feel if she is breathing, which she was. Seeing as how Mrs. Kamiya wasn't waking up, he rushed over to the phone and called 911. The ambulance arrived in ten minutes because of the heavy traffic. The doctors instructed him to not touch his mom just incase she had broken a bone or anything.

The hospital 3 hours later 

"Ah, Mr. Kamiya?" asked Dr. Yagami. He was a middle-aged man with black and gray hair with a square face and medium built body.

"Yes, how is my wife doing?" replied Mr. Kamiya as he and the children got up from their chairs. As soon as the paramedics arrived, Tai called his dad to pick up Kari (Hikari) from an after school project to bring her to the hospital because of an emergency.

" It seems that your wife has cancer," came the blunt reply from Dr. Yagami. "Your wife has been having stomach cancer for awhile."

The shocked and pained expressions were clearly evident on the Kamiya's faces. Tai couldn't believe it. He just fell back onto the chair he was just sitting on. His mom was always healthy. There was no evidence that she was sick. Tears were threatening to spill down on his sad face. _How _was the question that kept on popping in Kari's eleven-year-old mind. By now, tears were streaking down Kari's and Mr. Kamiya's faces.

" When is my wife going to die?" asked Mr. Kamiya. He just had a feeling that it was too late to save his wife because as the doctor said, his wife had cancer for months now.

" What!?" an indignant and outraged Tai asked. "Why can't mom get chemotherapy, huh!?" "Did you already give up on mom?" Tai couldn't control it anymore. The tears were falling down his face.

" Son, didn't you hear the doctor?" Tai's dad said sadly. " Your mom have been having cancer for months?" "Believe me, I want to save your mom badly."

Kari just stood their listening to his dad. _So, mommy can't be save?_ she thought. _How come I didn't notice mom being off a bit lately? Was she hiding it? Did she know that she have cancer? My g, mom is going to die._

"Well, your father is right Tai, you mom can't undergo chemotherapy," said Mr. Yagami. "I'm sorry, there is nothing I or anyone can do?" Mr. Yagami couldn't help but feel bad for the family. He was staring at the distraught and loss looks on Tai's tear stained face.

Tai couldn't do anything but stare at the ground with tears falling off of his face. Then he just remembered, Hikari. He turned his sight from the ground to his little sister. He wiped the tears of his face and shook his head. _I have to be strong for Kari,_ he thought, _I can't show her that I'm hurting just as much as she is. _Tai walked up to his sister and wiped away her tears with his fingers, and pulled her into a hug. While Kari was weeping into his shirt, he was whispering comforting words to her.

"Shhh....don't worry Kari, it'll be alright," said Tai. "We will be okay."

" You kids can go see your mom if you want?" requested Mr. Yagami. " The room number is D541."

The Yagami family walked to the the room number. They walked to a white room. Their noses was hit with a putrid hospital smell. Tai felt bad for his mom for staying in a place like this. He never liked the hospital. People were always dying and hurting. He had enough memories of the hospital as it was, now his mom. Kari was close by his Tai's side. Mr. Kamiya's face was etched with worry.

As they walked into the room, they saw their mom sitting upright on the bed. She had a sad smile upon her calm, pretty face. She looked small on the hospital bed. Had she really gotten smaller? She did look normal besides her weight. Mrs. Kamiya waved to them for the to come in. Kari cam rushing in and jumped on to the bed to pull her mom in a crushing hug. Tai was wiping the tears away from his eyes as he was walking towards his mom. Mr. Kamiya walked around the bed to hug his wife.

" Hey honey, how are you doing?" asked Mr. Kamiya.

" I'm doing fine," replied Mrs. Kamiya. She took a deep breath. She knew what was coming next. She decided to tell them everything. But first " Thank you Tai for bringing me to the hospital," Tai nodded to his mom and gave her a smile.

" I do have stomach cancer, and I think I knew I had it, but I pushed it to the back of my head," Mrs. Kamiya looked at their surprised faces. She continued on, " As you know, cancer have been running in my family," " The doctor said I have a month to live," By now tears were running down her face.

" Why?'' asked Tai. " Why didn't you do anything if you knew you had cancer?"

" I can't really explain it, you guys probably won't understand. I always had a feeling that I was going to die at a young age. I always kept my faith in God's hands, and I believe things happen for a reason. I thought if I got cancer then it was a sign from God telling me that it was my time. My aunt and mom got cancer, and they faced death like valiant soldiers before they went out to fight in battles." ( I don't even know what I am writing. :)

The family is now silent. Mrs. Kamiya added for comfort, " The doctor said that I can come home tomorrow and stay at home to be with you guys," Mrs. Kamiya stared at her husband and he gave her a nodd. Mrs. Kamiya looked at her two children with tears in her eyes and asked them to go to the playroom while she talks to her husband.

_The Playroom_

Tai and Kari are playing Guess Who.

Tai asked, " Does your guy have gray hair?" Kari said, " No. Is your person a female? Are you mad at momma?"

Tai replied," No and no. Does you person have glasses? Are you mad at mom?"

Kari answered, " No. I'm not mad at mom. She has her reasons."

Kari took a glance at Tai. She saw an emotion in his eyes she couldn't decipher. She have been living with her brother for eleven years. She knew what was going in Tai's head. Tai is blaming himself for her momma's sickness.

Kari said, " You shouldn't blame yourself. Momma wanted it this way. You don't have control over her health. Does your person have brown eyes?"

Tai looked at his sister and sighed. _You will blame me for mom's sickness when she dies_, he thought. " Yes, my guy have brown eyes,"

Kari asked, " Is your person ( you can put anyone there, I forgot who is in Guess Who?)

Tai said yes. Then the door of the playroom opened. His father had a solemn look on his face and he said visiting hours were over at eight. He told his son and daughter to say goodbye to their mom.

Tai asked, " Are you in any pain? If you are, you can tell the nurses or doctors. And if you need anything you can call me at home anytime."

Mrs. Kamiya smiled, " Don't worry honey, I'm fine. Take care of yourself. Don't worry about me." Tai frowned at what his mother said. Kari told her mom to get better. " Now you guys have to get out. The doctors are gonna yell at you." They exchanged goodbyes and kisses.

The car ride had been silent on the way home. After they got inside the house, Mr. Kamiya requested that Kari and Tai shouldn't tell anyone about their mom being sick. With a puzzled expressoin, Tai and Kari went to their rooms and did their homework. After Tai finished his homework and ate a small dinner, he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed.

Tai couldn't go to sleep. His thoughts consumed him. Kari's voice ran through him. _You don't have control over her health. Argh, if only you knew Kari,_ he thought_. If I hadn't been swallowing in my own self- pity about Sora, then I would of noticed paid more attention to mom. It is my fault that Kari won't have a mom. PFf. Kari doesn't blame me. Give her a month and we'll see how that turns out. It will be my own fault that I won't have a mom. Will our family break up? How can mom be so calm about dying? Why doesn't dad let us tell people that mom has cancer? What have I done? Nothing, I didn't do anything. That's the problem._

Unfortunately for Tai, he became tired and couldn't answer all his questions. He pulled on the string of his lamp and the light went out.

Hope you pplz like it. 


	2. Wrath upon me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did then Tai would be with Sora and Kari would be with T.K._

_This chapter is a bit short. There is going to be a cliff hanger but I won't tell you what happens until chapter four._

Well. Good morning! It is 6:45 a.m. For you early rise and shiners. We have a topic about love. Unrequited Love. Doesn't it suck? I think it does. Not being loved back. Man...what the hell is up with that? Guys....if this has happened to you. Choose another lady. Man...why are you pinning over a lady who doesn't love you!?! Tell you what..To make you feel better, drink down some shots of margaritas. It worked on me. And

"Ugh, stupid radio," Tai said groggily. He turned off his radio and sat upright on his bed. He did some morning stretches and then he remembered the events of last night. _Mom._ He walked to the shower with his shoulders sagged. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, got toothpaste in his eye, and ate breakfast. He looked at the clock. It was now 7:05 a.m. Kari won't wake up for another 15 minutes. He decided to take a long walk before he got to school. He had another 40 minutes before the school bell rang.

Tai walked to a park. It wasn't any mediocre park. This park was where Tai had met Sora. He remembered that day so vividly.

Flashback

It was a hot summer day. A little boy with wild brown hair was running in the park kicking a soccer ball. He accidentally kicked the ball too hard and it hit a girl. A girl with bright orange hair, that was in a ponytail, yelped and jumped about ten feet in the air. She fell down on the ground and got a little cut on her hand. She started rubbing her palm and trickle of tears were appearing on her face with her head bowed down. The little boy saw what happened raced over to the little girl and took her hand in his.

He started muttering apologies over and over again all the while trying to clean the little cut with his white T-shirt. The little girl put up her head and a mass of brown hair stood right in front of her face. She stared curiously at the boy who was tending her wound. The boy was taking a bandana from his short's pocket and wrapped it around her hand.

"There, I'm done," said the little boy. He looked up at the girl and thought she was pretty cute. Then he saw tears in the corner of her eyes trailing down her cheeks and said another apology to her. He took his small hand and wiped the tears away from her eyes. He bowed his head down in shame for hurting a girl. His mom has taught him better than that.

The girl was looking at the boy with amazement. She thought this situation was kind of funny. Here was a boy with his head down because he just gave her a scratch. Then she looked at her left hand with the blue bandana and remembered how much her hand hurt. She started hitting him on the head and saying things like: you should be more careful, I could have been hurt much worse, or boys. Then the little boy asked in his child-like voice, "Can I put up my head now?"

The little girl finally relaxed and said yes. Her crimson eyes roamed across his face thinking this boy was really cute and then to his eyes. His brown eyes were apologetic and sincere. The little guy placed his head on the top of his head and avoided her eyes. He couldn't look at her face. Then the boy remembered something from T.V. where a guy crashed into a lady's car and offered his name and asked the lady if he could do anything for her.

The boy managed to say without looking at her face, "Mu..m..My name is Tai Kamiya. I am 3 years old. I am sorry that I h.. hurt your hand. Is there anything that I can do for you? I will trwy to help you in any way miss."

Again the little girl stared at Tai with a blush on her cheeks because the Tai called her miss. After a few moments, she was laughing. Tai thought she went insane. After much laughter, the girl finally spoke up, "First of all, you can put your head up." She put out her right hand and shook his hand. She said, " My name is Sora Takenouchi and I just turned 3."

Tai chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Sora looked at his head and remembered the pounding she gave him. She blushed and muttered an apology for that.

Flashback over

It has been ten years now. Tai couldn't believe that time pass by so quickly. Kari is now eleven turning twelve. Sora is now fifteen. She didn't need him anymore. Tai remembered when they use to rely and play with each other. Now she had Matt. Matt took the place of Tai. That was the way he saw it. Sora was always hanging around with Matt. Sora, in Tai's book, thought that Sora had changed drastically.

Sora was no longer more of a tomboy. She was hanging around with the popular group of the cheerleaders and Matt's group. She wasn't even playing a sport anymore. She had quit soccer. Sure she was no longer playing sports, but she was also more girly girl. Tai and Sora made a great team in soccer. They were unbeatable. Sora now was into more of the fashion thing. She really never was.

Maybe I hadn't noticed it before Tai thought. Maybe I always thought of her as my best friend slash tomboyish slash a girl slash hardcore. Did I always treat her like a guy? Of course not. I saw her as a beautiful girl who had a beautiful heart. Honestly, all of this is just confusing me. The point is that I lost her. I lost Sora. If I had told my feeling for her sooner, would it make a difference?

Tai did some more pondering until he had to get to school. He arrived in the classroom full of students. Some girls took glances at him and giggled. Tai was the soccer captain and best soccer player in the school. He also played football and other sports. In short, he was very athletic. Girls liked that in a guy for some reason. Tai didn't see these glances as he walked to his seat.

Two seats across from him were Matt and Sora. They were in his homeroom along with Izzy and Mimi. Mimi came back to Japan after she left the Digimon World for America. Izzy, Mimi, Matt, and Sora looked at Tai as he solemnly walked to his desk. His eyes held no emotion, but sadness. They thought that Tai was sad because of the Sora and Matt situation. As soon as Tai slumped in his chair, they came over to his desk and asked what's wrong despite they thought they knew what was wrong.

Matt and Sora were actually fed up with the brooding Tai. Matt thought that Tai should move on and get a girl. Sora thought the same. She also couldn't help but think that Tai should of told his feelings sooner. Matt was being selfish. He knew that Tai had liked Sora, but as soon as Sora asked him out he couldn't resist. The reason being was that Matt was quite smitten with Sora in the Digital world. Sora felt bad for Tai because she knew what it felt like to be rejected and ignored by the person that you loved.

Tai didn't say anything and just stared at the desk. He couldn't help but think of his mom and family. He felt like something big was going to happen. He always had these instincts like that. Seeing as how they couldn't get his attention, Mimi kissed Tai on the lips. As soon as Tai felt flesh upon his lips, he snapped out of his trance and blinked. Izzy, on the other hand, felt jealousy, as did Sora.

Tai answered, "What the?" He stared at Mimi questioningly. Mimi just giggled and said, "I was trying to get your attention. You wouldn't answer our question." Tai looked at his two best friends and the love of his life, and all he could muster up was "oh".

"Sorry, I was kind of in a different place," Tai said with a blush.

Izzy replied, " No problem, just get some sleep. You look like you haven't gotten any last night. Where were you anyways? I tried to get a hold of you yesterday." 

"Sorry, something was up yesterday and there was this mess," responded Tai as he put his head down on the desk and both of his hands on his head and let out a frustrated groan. The other digidestined looked at each other worried and confused. Matt asked Tai if he's okay. All Tai did was say uh huh.

The rest of the day was so long. Tai thought that God had it in for him for not looking after his mom. The day seemed to drag by so slowly. He thought that a snail was pushing the handles of a huge gigantic clock. As the hours pass by so did the days. Tai, Kari, and their dad spent almost of their time with their mom. Mr. Kamiya didn't go to work anymore. Tai noticed that his dad was acting strange.

The Kamiya children had kept their promise and didn't tell anyone about their mom's cancer. Then a month had passed. Tai and Kari were walking home with a feeling of dread hanging over them. They felt something bad was going to happen. Kari and Tai looked at each other and ran home. They walked into their apartment building and into their parent's room. Kari just stood there and dropped onto the floor crying. Tai could just stare in shock.


	3. How come?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Please don't sue me you Digimon creators. Thank you._

_I hope you guys like this story so far. Here is the next chapter. I guess there will be a surprise in the beginning. I'm new to these whole fanfiction things so I'm trying to figure out what some stuff mean like author alert. I hope you guys aren't disappointed so far. Umm.. what can you expect? Still in mah teens. Thank you DarkMetalAngel of Destruction for being my first reviewer. And thanx to Marie Darkholme and Digimon- taiora too. _

No, no, no, no, no. That was all Tai could say while Kari was crying on the floor. It didn't take a genius to tell that his parents were dead. Both his mom and dad were on the bed right next to each other. The bed had red silk bedspreads and pillowcases. His mom, who was clad in a white wedding dress, had her head on his father's chest. His dad was in a black suit with a silk tie. They both look like they were ready for their wedding day. His father's arms were wrapped around his mother. His head was above his wife's head.

Both of their faces were pale, but a smile also appeared on both of their faces. A big red fluffy blanket was placed over their bodies. Tai was almost afraid to touch both of them. Tai took of his backpack and slowly walked to his parents' bedside with tears that were streaming down his face. He reached out his right hand and stroked his mother's pale and cold face. _She looked beautiful_ he thought. _I should of have known Dad would do this. He loved mom too much. I guess death didn't do them part. They look so peaceful. _His dad and mom looked perfect together.

There were five red fancy envelopes on the blanket. Two of them were addressed to Kari with his mom's neat cursive handwriting. The other two were addressed to Tai and the last one was for both of them. He grabbed them and gave Kari hers. He didn't want to read his letters yet; neither did Kari. He hoisted Kari up and softly hugged her. She cried in to his chest.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," Kari muffled. "They weren't supposed to die yet. I wanted to tell momma goodbye before she died and now dad is dead. Why?"

"It's okay," Tai answered. _How is it going to be okay?_ He thought. _Mom and dad just passed away. How are we suppose to take care of ourselves? How am I going to take care of Kari? Where will we live? How am I suppose to support Kari let alone me?_ _Didn't dad think about this before he decided to kill himself, _he thought angrily

"Ssshhh.. Don't worry Kari," Tai soothed. "Don't worry. Mom and dad are in a better place now. They are happy. They both got to be together in death the way they wanted to be. They are in heaven now. They've reached eternal peace. That is what you wanted for them, didn't you?"

Kari sniffed out, " Of course..sniff..I just can't believe it. We just lost our parents on the same day. I bet they passed away in the morning." "What are we going to do Tai? How are we going to support ourselves? Do you realize this just changed our whole lives?"

"Tell you what." Kari looked up at and stared at Tai in the eyes. "Why don't we read the letter that mom and dad gave to us and then worry about our problems later. Mom and dad just died and we should read what they have to write. I promise everything will be all right. I'll take care of you."

Kari nodded and walked to the corner of her parents' bed. Tai followed in her lead and opened the letter. Sighing, he took a bated breath and looked at his deceased parents before reading the letter.

_Dear Hikari and Taichi,_

_We are both sorry things have to end up this way. I found out my time was coming and I knew I wouldn't be able to make it to see you guys. Don't think your father is trying to neglect you guys in any way. He said he couldn't live without me and I tried to convince him not to kill himself. He convinced me it was better this way. He said that he just couldn't go on life moping around. He thought he was going to be a burden on you that if he just stayed home and did nothing. You kids have a life ahead yourselves and he thought that he would just be a nuisance and be in your path. _

_Your father and I didn't want it to end this way. I always had the dream that I would see you kids grow up, get through high school and college, and then have kids and spouses. I've always have the dream of seeing you at the altar saying your vows and become rich and successful. Tai, I hope you follow your dream of becoming a pro soccer player or just follow your dream. Kari, I know how much you love photography. You will be great honey. _

_You both have such talents. Bring it out to your fullest. Don't let anything be in the way of what you want. Just strive and achieve it. Your hearts are full of dreams and innocence. You guys have an innocence that other children don't possess. Don't let people tell you wrong and take that away from you. Never put yourself down._

_Please, don't live in the past. Move on and see things in the present. Your past makes your future, but it doesn't determine who you are. _

_Your father and I love you both very much. We are not trying to spite you in anyway. Do not think that we hate you in any way. You guys are the most precious children that any parent could ask for. I have always been proud of you guys for saving the world and for everything you do. Don't think that I will ever stop loving you if you do something wrong. Remember, your mistake make you succeed. Learn from them. Don't be afraid of the world. You two got each other. You've faced many types of dangers before. Kari, Tai, you don't need us anymore. My children grew up too fast._

_Just to tell you, your dad didn't die in any painful way. We've rather not tell you the way he killed himself because we didn't want you to do it. Don't try to hurt yourselves/. Take care of each other. You guys will have to rely on each other. Please forgive us for leaving you like this._

_Your father and I would never leave you to alone. We both put $10,000 in each of your banks. There is also $10,000 in cash in the envelope. This money is for our funeral and for your plane tickets if you're going to buy them. _

_You have some relatives in America; they are you aunt and uncle. They will gladly take you into their home. They live in Miami, Florida. Their phone number is 765 –237-5126. I think that you both should stay there. They know about you and they will love to have you stay there. They have no kids and they are just dying to raise some. They are a very friendly and nice couple. If you don't, then you can try to live somewhere else. Think of this as another mission. You guys are on your own now. _

_Your father and I would like to make a request. We both want to be buried right next to each other at the sakura tree on Tenshi Street. Our initials are carved on the tree with a heart around it. We want to be buried in our wedding clothes. I know this will be hard for you to bury your parents instead of the other way around. That is all we ask for. Of course I know my two children will do this. Thank you._

_We can't stress again how much we love you. I know you will make us both proud. We will meet again someday, but in the far future. Don't be sad over our passing. Your father and I are very happy where we will be. Think of it this way; you will never have to eat my cooking again. I love you, honey. This is goodbye for now. Bye, my children. I'll be waiting._

_With much love,_

_Momma and Dad_

"The end," Tai finished off. There was nothing much to say after that. Their mom and dad had planned everything. Tai looked inside the red envelope, and there was indeed $10,000 in cash. Kari was glad that her dad didn't die in any painful way, and that her parents were happy. Kari and Tai wiped away their tears. Tai finally broke the silence.

"They never told us if we should tell our friends that they died. I don't think we should. Dad didn't want us to tell people before so I don't think we should. Do you want to plan their funeral now?"

"Yeah, lets just leave that situation alone. Lets call the doctor and tell them to report the death in their profiles, and then bury them. Tai, can we leave to our aunt and uncle's home early? I don't want to stay here for a while. There is just to many memories."

"Sure Kari, anything you want. But, lets eat first. How does cereal sound to you?"

"Fine."

Tai and Kari went to get their sugared cereals and ate in silence. Once a while, they looked up at each other. Their life has just changed. They will have to move and plan their parents' funeral. They weren't mad at their parents. Their parents deserved happiness even if sacrificing others' happiness was the case.

Tai and Kari new that they will have to leave everything behind; including their friends. No more tears had been leaked neither a word. Tomorrow will be a long day.

Short Chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Life, as we know it, has changed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Taiora should be together forever. No disrespect for you Sorato fans. _

_Okay, this is my fourth chapter. I've been busy lately. I'm trying to write more, but I have a lot of tests, projects, and homework. I also am working on my grammar. If I am doing anything wrong, please report it to me. Thanks. I hope you guys enjoy. I don't think the story is that sad. If you guys have any ideas; I'll take it._

_I'll try to fit it into my story. The next chapter will also be about Sora and T.K. If you aren't satisfied with anything, you can tell me. Sorry Sleepy Kitty for not know that stomach cancer is curable. I'll receive any reviews. Flames are welcomed. I don't mind. I'm not perfect. HaHaz._

Tai and Kari had both crashed into their beds last night, but not before they told the police that their parents were dead. The police didn't suspect any foul play. Their deaths were recorded.

_Name: Mrs. Jane Kamiya Name: Mr. Jon Kamiya_

_Race: Japanese Race: Japanese_

_Time of Death: Monday, 12:10 p.m. Time of Death: Monday, 12:10 p.m._

_Reason of Death: Cancer Reason of Death: Suicide_

The officers felt bad for the children. They questioned where Tai and Kari were going to live. Tai and Kari said that they were going to live with their family. The policemen said that they would have a week to move out of their apartment or they would be sent to an orphanage. Kari and Tai said okay and picked out the coffins. They decided to hire some diggers and place the coffin underground.

Tai and Kari had done it. They buried their parents. Mr. Kamiya and Mrs. Kamiya were buried looking their best. Nobody attended the funeral beside Tai and Kari themselves. The gravestones were beautiful with a reddish- pink gloss over them with delicate designs. The gravestones read:

_Mrs. Jane Kamiya _

_A great mother, friend, sister, wife, _

_aunt, daughter, and cousin_

_A believer in God, she committed no sins_

_Forever may she rest in peace_

_and reside in heaven with her loved ones_

_January 5, 1969 – November 3, 2004_

_Mr. Jon Kamiya_

_A great father and husband_

_He lived a full life, never once regretted _

_Anything_

_Shall he rest in peace in heaven with his _

_beloved wife, Mrs. Jane Kamiya_

_September 14, 1968 – November 3, 2004 _

Tai and Kari stayed at the sakura tree for three hours mourning for their parents. They said what they wanted to say and then prayers. They left some flowers such as roses, lilies, lilacs, sunflowers, and other flowers from the flower store at the graves. They also left cards and burned some scented sticks in a teapot for both of the graves.

Tai brought some of his parents' possessions whilst Kari brought a huge metal trashcan. Tai threw in some papers and made a fire. They threw in some stuff like clothes, papers, and things that were valuable to their parents; that way, their parents could receive these things.

The next morning, they ate breakfast ,and then they went to pack most of their clothes in their luggage. They had called their aunt and uncle. They were more than happy to have them in their home. They bought them two tickets to Florida. The plane would leave in three days from Monday. Today was Tuesday and they got another day before they would have to leave their home in Odaiba.

Tai and Kari packed most of their stuff. They decided to leave the furniture and televisions. They packed all of their personal belongings and their digivices. They were mostly packed anyways, so they decided to go to the Digiworld to meet Augumon and Gatomon. Augumon and Gatomon had stayed in the digital world while they were in school.

Augumon and Gatomon had been doing fine. They were enjoying their time in the digital world, but they had missed their friends (the digidestines). Kari told them what had been happening in the real world to her digimon friends. They were both all sad and sorry. Augumon and Gatomon were worried about Kari and Tai. The sadness on the children's faces was evident, but they were so quiet. They didn't really talk or say much.

They however did make one request. If any of the other digidestined asked where they were, Augumon and Gatomon weren't to tell. They also couldn't tell what had happened to them. Augumon and his pal were okay with it. When Gatomon asked Kari to take a walk with her through the woods, Kari obliged. They had their own little chat while Tai and Augumon talked.

" Tai, are you really okay? No, wait, that was a stupid question. You don't have to answer that. Are you going to be okay? Don't you want to tell Sora about this?

" Don't worry about me Augumon. We should worry about Kari. She's eleven years old and now she is parentless. I got to live with mom and dad longer than Kari did. And no, I don't want to tell Sora about this. She has her own life. I shouldn't bother her; it is clear that she doesn't want me around. We all need our own personal space, and now I need mines. Just don't tell Sor and the others okay?"

" Whatever you say Tai. But Tai, Sora really cares about you. She's just busy, but I bet that you're on her mind."

Just as Tai and Augumon finished their conversation, Gatomon and Kari came back.

"Lets go," said Kari, "I think we should go home now. I'm tired."

" All right. Bye Gatomon, bye Augumon. Take care of yourselves. We will be back"

" You to Tai. Remember, you can always talk to me. "

" Sure Agumon."

After Tai and Kari got home, they ordered Chinese take out food. They were eating in their living room whilst the were discussing important topics.

" Tai, what about school? We haven't been there for two days. The principal can report this and it's called truancy."

" Don't worry about it. Since we are leaving tomorrow, I'll go to the school and tell them that we are being transferred to America. We won't tell our anybody else. I think that it is easier to leave without notice. We'll leave at 11:00 a.m. tomorrow morning."

Then he broke out into a grin. "I think it is going to be seriously fun in Miami don't you? We are starting a new life and in a place that is both tropical and beautiful. We can go swimming everyday and it never snows there. We will meet new people and see new places. I heard that the beaches were awesome and it is always fun there. We or I won't have to wear school uniforms. We can surf and go biking. Lets face it Kari, it is going to be awesome!"

She looked at himand laughed. He was right. Everything he had said was true. Sure, their parents had died, but their parents were happy. Their death had made a scar in their heart, but neither wanted to show it. It was so much easier to pretend that everything was all right. For now it is.

" You're right! While we are in Florida, let's have fun. We will learn about the American culture. It is a good thing that we can speak English already, isn't it?"

For now, they could just pretend everything was all right. They went to their respective bedrooms and tried to sleep. The death of their parents in the same day had left a major scar over their heart. How could they act so calm when they have no more parents? Sure they were truly happy for them, but can they really be happy that their parents left them?

If anybody else looked at this situation, they would of thought that Tai's parents were actually being selfish. Didn't they know what kind of an affect that it would have Tai and Kari's life? Their parents left them alone in the world to be with their aunt and uncle. Tai will have to take over the role of his father and take care of Kari. Kari can't turn to her mom and cry her heart out over any problem. They had both just lost the most important people in their young life.

Their parents had basically left them alone in the world. The parents' role was to take care of their children and nurture them until they were old. But life had cut their lives and had left their children to live in the big, dangerous world. Sure they've faced dangerous missions, but can life really add up to that? The digital world basically has food and shelter that comes for free.

On Earth, you are going to have to work. How are Tai and Kari going to pay for college when the times come? College intuition is not cheap. We'll just have to see how they face life won't we? Especially Tai. He is going to have to do some serious growing.

Tai woke up at 9:00 a.m. He sighed and stretched his arms in bed. He ran his hands through his spiked brown hair. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it even though he saw it. Both of his parents had died. _One by one I'm losing the people I love_, he thought. _First it was Grandpa, then Grammy, Sora, mom, and dad. I can't lose any more people in my life. It's just too hard to lose someone you love. I'm going to take care of Kari. I will protect her with my life. I can't let anything bad happen to her. I just can't. If I do, I'll die. I'll just die. (sigh) Why can't life ever be easy? Of course, nothing is easy in life. _

Tears were trickling down his cheeks from thinking about the people he had lost in life. He didn't wipe away the tears. All he did was lie in bed and think about everything that had happened in his life. It was now 9:30 a.m. He heard footsteps and he assumed it was Kari taking a shower. Last night he had heard his sister cry. While she she had been crying, he had also cried.

His tears were of frustration and sadness. He wasn't going to show that he cried in front of his sister. There had to be a strong one within the brother and sister and he had taken it upon himself to decide it that it was him. There were times when he wanted to cry his heart out, and this was one of those moments.

He wanted so badly for Sora to come and comfort him. He wanted things to be the way they were when they were younger. Life was so easy when you were young. You always got everything you wanted. No responsibility, just fun. Sighing, he got out of bed and took a shower too.

Kari was on the phone all dressed up. She was wearing blue jeans and a big pink sweatshirt and she was wearing white sneaker with pink stripes. When she saw Tai, she got off the phone and told him that the movers were going to come and pick up their stuff. Tai was wearing some loose blue jeans and a big navy blue sweatshirt that had yellow stripes down the side of his arms. His sneakers were white with blue stripes. Tai nodded and took out some sugar cereal and ate it.

After he and Kari ate, they went to get some boxes to pack the remaining stuff in their rooms. Finally, the moment they've been anticipating. The mover had come and took all their boxes in the truck. This was it. There was no turning back now. They were going to leave their home.

As the last box was in the car, Kari looked around the house and went downstairs to the taxicab. Tai looked around once more and kissed his hand and touched the doorframe before going to the taxicab.

"Goodbye."

The plane ride 

Tai looked up from the window and stared up front. Kari looked like she was sleeping. They got different seats; Kari sat up in the front and Tai sat in the back. Tai looked back at the window and stared outside. Outside was truly beautiful; you could see all of the trees and landscapes. He never thought of Earth that way. Well, he never thought about it, but it truly was beautiful.

He admired the scenery, and has a newfound respect for, basically, Mother Nature. Sighing, he let his thoughts consumed him again. _Man, I can't believe we are actually leaving Japan. I just left Sora, not that she will probably care. She is way to busy with Matt to even notice me. On the subject of love, what about Kari? Man. I bet that T.K. and Davis will be devastated. Davis is madly in love with Kari, and so is T.K. I can imagine what Kari is feeling._

_She must hate leaving T.K. behind. They loved each other since they were seven. But when we get back, they'll be hanging all over each other. They deserve to be together and besides I know that T.K. will take care of my little sister. And if he doesn't, he won't know what hit him. Love is pain, pain is love. Tell me about it. _

_Only love can get you down. Love is the only reason why I basically hurt. Why does my mind keep going back to Sora? Why can't I get her out of my mind? I need to. She belongs to Matt. I love her and she doesn't love me. But whom am I kidding? How can I ever stop loving? She is like the epitome of perfection. She's beautiful, kind, gorgeous, generous, caring, helpful, funny, motherly, smart, courageous, sporty, etc. ( **I can go on, but then I'll bore you**.) _

_Man, this flight is going to be looong. Two day ride. What am I going to do. I've can't even stay in the same spot for less than an hour. They should make this plane bigger and make a toy room in here or something for the special people. Huh. I wonder what our aunt and uncle will look like. At least they aren't mean. I have to convince myself. This is the right thing for Kari and me. _

Tai undid his seatbelt and walked around the plane. When the flight attendant asked him if anything was wrong when he always got up, he said that he had a major bladder problem. After he just got bored of walking around and watching the movies on the TV screens, he put on the headphones and listened to music until he fell asleep.

Kari woke up and her thoughts went to T.K. She missed him terribly. She didn't get to say goodbye to him. This was going to be the longest time she would be without him. _Life is going to be so boring without T.K._ she thought. _I won't get to tell him my problems or cheer for him during basketball practice. I won't get to laugh at one of his lame jokes or make fun of Davis with him. Of course I'll miss Davis too. How can I ever forget his antics and his embarrassing riots? He makes life fun sometimes. But I shouldn't be this sad. I'll always get to see them again? Maybe two, four, or six years, but I will see them. No one ever breaks the digidestined up._

Time lapsed: Two days and in Miami, Florida 114 Rodeo Drive.

Tai and Kari stood in front of their immediate family's house. The ranch house was white with one floor. The house was beautiful and through the windows, they could tell that the house was filled with glass figures and wine bottles. It had a big back yard with a couple of benches. The garage door was open, and they saw a man in his fifties building something. Suddenly the man turned around and put on his glasses. He got out a picture of his pocket and looked back at Tai and Kari and back to the picture and back again.

The man finally recognized them and ran over to Kari and Tai. He greeted them with a gigundomundo hug and screamed for his wife to get outside. A lady with gray and brown hair and who was on the chubby side came over and greeted them with a friendly hug as well. Tai and Kari had to take a big breather before talking.

"Hi."

Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of homework and tests.


	5. Struck by Kamiya Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

_I don't own the songs Leeca and Les Miserables. This chapter focuses on Kari and Tai. It might take me awhile to update again. If you guys really want a new chapter, just tell me so. I have lots of tests and school stuff to do. It pretty much is sucked up. Um. Thanks to Litanya for the grammar editing thingy. Oh.. do you guys kno DJ Mystik, and if you do.. can you tell me where I can download some of the songs? Thx_

__

__

"Sigh." Sora was taking a walk down memory lane. She and Tai haven't been talking lately and she was worried about him. He was so reserved and quiet. He didn't talk to her anymore. Not that she blamed him, of course. She's just been busy with Matt and her schoolwork. Matt always had a gig playing with the Teenage Wolves.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss Tai,_ she thought. After all these years, she still had feeling for him. _Would it be different if I had asked Tai out long ago? What would have happened if I had waited for him? Would I be with him right now? "Sigh." If I waited for him, then he would of never asked me out. And now, I don't love him anymore. I don't have those feelings for him anymore. Not anymore. If I don't then why do I keep convincing myself that I don't?_

Flashback 

_Mimi, Joe, Sora, Tai, T.K., Matt, Kari, and Izzy were sitting around a fire with their digimons. Tai and Sora sat next to each other on their sleeping bags with their rookie digimons on their lap. Matt was lying on a tree trunk not talking to anybody. T.K. and Kari were happily chatting away with each other about who- knows- what. The older digidestined had other things in mind. Tai was poking the fire with a stick and was thinking of where to go next. Joe was worried about the safety of his friends and Mimi was worried about her clothes. _

_Sora was gazing at Tai. At eleven, she felt love for a boy who she befriended her whole life. She admired everything about Tai to the point where he was courageous to his innocent stupidity. She liked the way he took care of her, and how he only reserved a smile to her. She couldn't stop staring at him no matter where they went. Her eyes always had to take a peak at him to see if he was really there. She always had this fear that he was going to be taken away from her, or he was going to leave her for some girl. She had eyes for him and only him. It was inevitable; Sora Takenouchi fell hard for her best friend. _

End Flashback 

Sora sighed. _Since when did things change so much? Was it really right to give my attention to Matt? But look at Tai now. He seems so miserable. Is it really my fault? I thought that once I pay more attention for Matt, then Tai will become jealous and express his love for me. But now I like Matt, even though things have been on the rocks lately. _

Sora just couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of her house exasperated. She ran, and ended up at a familiar site, and was hit with nostalgia. She was in a clearing in the middle of the woods. There were leaves everywhere, and she looked up, and there was the tree house. Taichi's dad had built them a tree house so they could play their silly adventurous games of the unknown. This was where they bombarded each other with water balloons and stories.

When they were younger, still in their single digits, Tai and Sora came to this secret spot everyday, after school. This was their spot, and only theirs. Sora looked around and images of memories flashed through her head like a lightening bolt. She could still hear the screams, cries, and laughter of joy, and the crying of a little girl out of sadness in her head. She shook her head and climbed up the ladder to the tree. The house was bigger that the size of a car. It was a bit rusty, and the place was adorned with blankets, pillows, games, beanie chairs, tables, and toys all over the floors, and there were posters of soccer players all over the walls. If this place were cleaned up, it would look brand new and clean.

Sora started to touch the stuff around her, and let her fingers softly glide against the wall. There was a thumping in her heart and a feeling she couldn't decipher, but one feeling was evident, longing. She missed this place so much, and her childhood memories. She had a yearning to go back to the happy memories she had with Tai, and their fun games. She wanted to go back to the carefree days, where it was just Tai and she against the world. Life would just be too weird without Tai around.

Sora still looked around her and she started cleaning up the mess. A few tears leaked then and there, and she just got lost in reminiscing about her past childhood. Lost in her thought, time passed by quickly. Two hours had passed and it was dark outside. Finished with cleaning, Sora decided to go home, but before she did, she gave the tree house a glance.

Walking down the woods to the park on her way home, the night gave a slight chill. The wind was blowing with an eerie whisper, and the full moon was shining behind the clouds that seemed to float away quickly. Sora hugged her extra large sweatshirt to her small frame. The branches were caving in around her and she quickly hastened her steps. _Something about tonight just wasn't right_ thought Sora. The pathway to her house was dark and the rustling of the leaves could be heard. She stepped on some twigs and dry leaves leaving crunches here and there.

After half walking – half running through the spectral night, she came across the park. A bright yellow color was shining on the bench. Squinting her eyes, she could make out the features as a boy with gray- blue eyes. She ran over to the boy she recognized as T.K. with her arms around her chest. He looked like he was in deep thought and seemed as though he didn't mind the ghoulish night.

T.K. was eleven years of age, and he looked as though he grew out of his innocent stage. He was no longer the kid who cried like a baby, and needed a babysitter. He was much more mature and someone who could defend himself. From his cute features to being the ever-popular brother of Matt Ishida, girls were attracted to him. Having girls after him, only one girl was on his mind, Kari.

His long- time friend and partner and his love, he thought that she was a bit reserved. She was avoiding him lately, and she seemed so shut off lately. Sure, between T.K. and Kari, they have their secrets. Well, Kari has her secrets, but it hurt him to know that she won't talk to him. They had always told each other everything. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Sora approaching him. With a tap on the shoulder, he jumped out of fright. With a sigh of relief, he was glad that it was only Sora.

"Hey T.K., what are you doing out at night?" T.K. pondered for a moment before answering.

"I was just thinking about something." Sora looked at him curiously.

"Thinking about something or Kari?" T.K. heaved a dejected sigh and thought if he was really that transparent.

"Yeah, I can't figure out what is wrong with her. She is definitely avoiding me. It's, like, she won't talk to me at all."

_**I pretended not to notice**_

_**And stared far out the small window**_

_**The angel's voice spreading in the sky**_

_**Was embraced by the wind**_

"G-d, she makes me so angry. Every time I catch up to her..."

_**The commotion reflected in your eyes can't hear anything**_

_**Only now I murmured "It was a trick from when I was naïve"**_

_**Into the sky**_

"She avoids me. Did I do something wrong? Is somebody threatening her or something?"

_**Turn, turn... Inside of the time that left me behind I am, now,**_

_**les misérables**_

_**You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall**_

_**Softly smiling**_

"I know how you feel. Tai is the same way. He isn't talking to anybody."

_**Only this feeling that cannot be fulfilled... it's filled into sighs**_

"I thought that if he ever had a problem, he would go to me. Have time change that much?"

_**In the rays of sunlight, you were smiling**_

_**The puppy sleeping on your knee also looked peaceful...**_

"Um.. no offense or anything, but haven't you been avoiding Tai too. Maybe that is why he won't come to you?"

_**A little book was spread in the palm of your hand**_

_**And you softly traced the words with a pretty finger**_

"Do you really think so? Man, I have been deliberately avoiding Tai lately. It's just to weird you know?"

_**I thought that with that smile, anything could be saved**_

"I can't look at Tai in the face knowing that I broke his heart. I just can't. I just practically cut myself from him, but I didn't think that my actions would have consequences like this."

_**Underneath the limited sky, it vanished**_

_**The memory of you at that time**_

_**Inside of the dream I made, I saw it**_

_**That sky was, already...**_

"Now I have all these feelings bottled up in me, and I don't think that it is safe."

_**In the transparent wind, though in vain, I held you close**_

_**Even now I can't let go of you**_

_**As you look back at me**_

"I just can't stop thinking about him. He is always on my mind. Haha, another guy on my mind besides your brother." She was trying to lighten the mood, but all T.K. was responded with a nod.

_**Underneath the limited sky**_

_**I repeat softly whispered words**_

_**Inside of my closed off heart**_

_**Even now, you're smiling as you were at that time**_

"I think that we are both affected with the Kamiya love. That's the power they have over us. They keep us thinking until we'll have painful headaches and heartaches." Not realizing that she just admitted to loving Tai, her eyes widened. Hoping that T.K. didn't hear that, she looked at him and she saw what shocked her. He was just brushing that comment aside from his shoulder and looked like he wasn't affected by the comment. All he said was:

"I figured you still loved Tai. Everyone knew you did besides him. He's just a little clueless and he wanted you to be happy. That is why you are with my brother. I think that Tai should be with you though, everyone does besides Matt." Sora was indignant or anything. She knew what he said was right. She can't believe everyone knew but Tai himself. And the fact that T.K. said it so abruptly and the remark he made, she figured that T.K. wanted Tai and herself to be together.

"Lets go to their house now okay Sora? We are going to storm in there and demand that they tell us what is going on."

Sora and T.K. enthusiastically ran down the dark street to the Kamiya's house. They ran up to the stairs and to the apartment house. A man was walking down the hallway with them too and was surprised by the kid's running. As T.K. was about to knock on the door, it opened. Confused, they peered inside and saw that the place was empty. Shocked, they just stood there. They racked their brains for any explanations as to why the apartment was empty. The man looked at the two, scratched his head, and figured out what was going on.

"From what I heard, the family that lived there moved out and are going to live somewhere in the United States."

And only the pattering of the tears could be heard.

_**With the voices of children echoing in the twilight**_

_**Your smile slowly vanishes away**_


	6. Misery loves company

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters. _

_So far.. Sora and T.K. now know that Tai and Kari are gone. I haven't really decided how I'm going to do the story. But I will know as I gradually go along in this story. Tell me if you want to see more Kari and Tai or keep it on the other digidestined. I also didn't tell you when this takes place. This is in season 2 but after the whole black digimon thing. So far.. no trouble in the digital world is happening. Thanx for the reviews pplz and you reviewers. I will try to make the chapters longer and Taiora and Takari will HAPPEN! Just telling. Tell me if I had made any mistakes if you want to. I'll appreciate it. Again, I accept flames and reviews. Here is my sixth chapter. Thx to Litanya. _

* * *

Unimaginable things were running through their minds. They just couldn't believe it. They ran through the house to see if there was any trace of anything. Nothing. They ran through the whole apartment building and knocked on people's doors to ask if they knew anything about the Tai and Kari. They were becoming hysterical until reality hit them in the heads like a ton of bricks.

Hurt, pain, confusion, sadness, anger, and millions of other emotions were clouding Sora's and T.K.'s visions as they were staggering out of the apartment complexes and out into the cold night. The loves of their lives were gone, to somewhere in America. _Why?_ That was the question that kept on popping into their minds. _Why?_ Why would they leave without telling anybody? _How?_ How could they not tell their friends that they were leaving them? _When?_ When did this all happen?

They both arrived at the park again, Chi Park. They both collapsed onto the grass and T.K. had his head in between his legs with his arms over his head sniffing. Sora was grieving by hugging herself with tears flooding down her cheeks with her head hung. The tears just wouldn't stop and their thoughts were all jumbled; they couldn't think straight. They were in agony and nothing could stop this pain. They wanted Tai and Kari to come out and say that it is a joke. That they were just playing around and then they would come and pull them into heartfelt hugs.

But they both knew it. Tai and Kari were gone. They wouldn't come back and scold them for being so weak and sad over them. No more funny man Tai or cute Kari. They both had this feeling that the Kamiyas weren't going to return for a long time. They both were swallowing in a pool of sorrow that didn't seem to end. Their hearts were slowly being ripped into two. It felt like one piece of the heart was being thrown into the furnace while the other was being thrown onto a superhighway; the pain just wouldn't stop. It just hurt too much, and they couldn't do anything to stop the pain.

After much exhaustion and crying, they fell asleep into the cool night. They fell asleep parallel to each other, lying on the ground. Normally when you're asleep, you're consumed into a nice deep slumber. But their faces told a different story. They were contorted in agony and they were whimpering in their sleep. Words were being muttered and tears were escaping from their shuteyes to their freezing pale skin.

* * *

Sora's Dream Sequence

_The light was blinding as it shined from up above. An arm was shielding a pair of crimson eyes. The blue light was illuminating the pitch-black room. In a second or so, the light was gone replaced by a figure. _

"_What the?" asked Sora. She was trying to make out who or what the figure was. Taking a few steps forward, she was blasted by a rush of air and the scenery before her changed. She was now in a room filled with toys; hers and Tai's toys. She could smell an aroma that she immediately recognized as Tai's. Oh, how she loved this smell. It was a mixture of cinnamon spice, deodorant, and sweat._

_It was everywhere, and the room seemed to be spinning. She couldn't get a hold of herself or anything else. The colors were all blending in together and nothing was making sense. She reached out and grabbed hold onto something. She felt a pair of strong muscles and looked up. It was Tai. Ecstatic, she pulled him into a crushing hug and felt his strong arms around her. Her head was buried into his chest and she was smiling. **Tai wasn't gone**, she thought to herself. By the time she was finished thinking, she was crying. She looked up at Tai and smiled because he was smiling._

"_G-d Tai, I missed you so much. I've been so lonely without you here by my side. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm so glad that you didn't leave me. G-d, I had the weirdest dream. I thought you were gone. I love you so much Taichi Kamiya. I've missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me."_

_Sora looked up at Tai and saw that his face has changed. His was no longer a friendly face, but that of a passive one. His tan skin was paler than usual. His face told nothing, but his eyes told everything. There was a haunting gloomy look in his eyes with anguish and longing. Her face was full of shock, and she couldn't stop staring at those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes would haunt her forever. _

"_But you did. You left me Sora."_

_Flabbergasted the most articulate thing that came out of her mouth was "Wha..."_

_Not for a second did she let go of him, but he let go of her. He was away from her grasp and disappearing into the black hole. She started to run after him. She was just to slow. Tears were spilling and she was still running. _

_"Tai don't go. Please don't go. I'm sorry. I'll do anything." _

_She was so close. His words were echoing in her head. **You left me. **She ran faster and faster. She was so close and she jumped in an attempt to get him but was a second too late. Sprawled on the floor, her fists were banging the floor. Drops of tears were marking the floors. Pit- Pat- Pit- Pat. Rain was pouring out of nowhere. It seemed like the Gods were sad too. _

_"Why?!? Why did you take him away from me!?!"_

_**End Dream Sequence**_

* * *

T.K.'s Dream 

_The Digital World was always beautiful. Today was no exception. T.K. made a picnic for himself and Kari. It was sunny, but not too hot. The climate and mood were just right. No digimons were attacking and nobody was around. They were happily chatting away like there was no tomorrow. Then there was a comfortable silence. _

" _sigh.. T.K., I just wish that this moment could last forever. It is just so quiet and peaceful." Kari looked directly at his eyes intensely. T.K. was a bit nervous by this movement and gulped down a breath that was stuck in his throat. He blushed nervously and rubbed the back of his head._

" _Me too. We can just always envision this place and think about it. This is always our moment forever." By the time T.K. had finished talking, he was blushing and so was Kari. T.K. decided that this was the best moment to kiss. No one was around to bother him or her and no Davis to stop them. As T.K. was leaning in, Kari got simultaneously did so too. They were so close to each other. They could feel one another's breath on each other's faces. Time was passing by so slowly. So closely..._

_All of a sudden, a blanket of black swept over Kari. Her hand was reaching out to him, but he couldn't grab her hand. When he tried to, his hand went through hers like a ghost. He was feeling so helpless and he could see the fears in her eyes. She was screaming for help until the blanket consumed her._

" _NOOOOOOO!!!! KARIIII!!!"_

End Dream

* * *

"Tai!" " Kari!" Sora and T.K. woke up abruptly. Beads of sweat were trickling around their flushed faces. They were both breathing heavily, and they felt a little sick. They were extremely cold and hot at the same time. They looked around and saw that people were staring at them. Sora fixed her tousle hair and got up. T.K. got up and decided to go home, as did Sora. They looked at one another and walked to their homes.

That same morning, they didn't go to school. They were both sick and tired from the night before. The other digidestines were worried about them. Matt came by and took care of Sora. She didn't want him there. All she wanted was some peace and quiet to think.

" I think you should be home with T.K. He doesn't seem so well. And I'm sick, so all the more reason why you shouldn't be here. Hehe." Sora's explanation didn't seem too convincing. Matt stared at her strangely. He knew that she didn't want him near her, but he wanted to be a good boyfriend. Besides, their relationship hasn't been the best lately.

" No, I think I should stay here. You don't look too good and you're really sick. I'm here to take care of you, and T.K. will be fine. Mom is with him. She won't let anything happen to him."

" Gee, thanks. I don't need you to take care of me. I'm fine. Really. And that is funny. How can his mom let nothing happen to him? That means nothing will ever happen to him. He won't be able to do anything and..."

" Sora, I don't mean it like that. Stop trying to change the subject. Do you really want me to go?"

" Sigh..Yes, I do. I just need some alone time to think. You know?" Matt looked at Sora and sighed. Whatever. He wasn't going to bother with this situation. It was just going to go on forever and the topic was pointless. Besides, now he can do what he wanted to do. Why give up this opportunity? He threw up his hands and gave an exasperated sigh.

" Sure, whatever you want. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you later baby." Just as Matt leaned in to kiss her, she backed away.

" I'm sick remember?"

" Sure, sure. See you later my lady." Matt walked out and went to hang with his friends. Sora breathed a sigh of relief and got back to thinking about her dream. She couldn't stop thinking about Tai. He was gone from her life. Why though? Why didn't he tell her that he was leaving? Surely, he didn't think that she wasn't going to care about him.

_You don't really know what you have until you lost it, _she thought bitterly. _I always thought that he was going to be by my side forever. I didn't think that he was going to ever leave. Did I take advantage of his presence? and our friendship? Does he hate me? G-d, the dream was so vivid. How am I going to tell this to the others? Why did they move? Was it because Mr. Kamiya got a job in America or something? Why didn't Kari say anything? Surely, she must of have? She would of told T.K. wouldn't she? G-d, this is just one freaking drama fest. I need to talk to Biyomon_

Sora got out of her bed and got her old-school digivice. She warped through her computer. Biyomon was eating a fruit with Gatomon on a bright sunny day. They were near this riverbank, lying on the grass. Seeing Sora, Gatomon tried to make herself look natural. She just decided to tell Biyomon that she had to go to get some more fruits. Biyomon didn't notice anything; neither did Sora, and nodded. Sora was approaching Biyomon with her red and white pajamas.

Biyomon, seeing the distraught look on her friends face, decided to fly over and cheer her up. Sora looked like she was going to fall over.

" Hi Sora! Who died? Do you want to eat some fruits? They are dee-licious! Sora? Sora?"

Sora fell into Biyomon's, er, wings. Sora cried and cried, and she was muttering incoherent words. Her body was shaking and tears were damping Biyomon's feathers. Biyomon, not knowing what was going on, patted Sora's back and head. Biyomon didn't know what to do besides whisper her words of comfort. After a good ten minutes of crying, Sora had poured out her heart. While one heart was breaking, another was too.

Patamon was sympathizing with T.K. He was sitting in his buddy's lap while T.K. was crying over Kari. Patamon couldn't believe it. He didn't think that Kari would ever leave T.K. _There has go to be a reason for this. Maybe Gatomon would know something about this. I feel so bad for T.K. I hate seeing him so sad; maybe I could cheer him up. I should get Davis. He is always so funny! He always makes a fool of himself. No, that would just get T.K. annoyed. Davis can't even pronounce his name right. _

" K..K..Ka.. Kari left. She moved to somewhere in America. The blasted United States. She left Japan for America. They are lucky. Sniff.. sniff. I can't believe it. I didn't get to tell Kari that I really liked her. Sniff. Sniff. Now, I may never see her and she is going to get new boyfriends. I didn't get to tell her how pretty she always is and how I loved it when she was always near me. Sniff. Sniff. I didn't get to tell her how pretty and cute she always was and how I loved the way her eyes always shined when she looked at anything. I hate her for leaving."

"Oh, T.K. don't worry. She will always return to you. Kari left for a reason, and she will always come back to you. You both love each so much. I heard a saying from Tai that goes something like this: If you love something, set it free. I also heard another part; if it loves you in return, it will come back." T.K. looked up with tears streaking down his face. He had hope in his eyes and a small smile was forming on his face.

"I heard that too. She will come back because we belong together. I'm hope and she is light. But what if she doesn't like me? What if she finds someone else?"

"Trust me T.K., she does like you very much. I've seen the way she looks at you. Just don't worry all right. You can always trust my opinion, and besides, I heard that if you worry too much, you'd have creases on your forehead. You don't want that. It will just make you look old and if you worry too much, you'll become sick. All right T.K.?"

"All right. Now Sora and I are going to have to tell the others. How do you think they will react? No need to answer that. I'm going to go over there and send them an urgent message."

T.K. pulled out his digivice and texted a message. He wrote to each digidestined and Sora. They were going to have a meeting tonight at 6:00 p.m. It was going to take place at Matt's home.

Now six o'clock, everybody was present. Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Yolie, Cody, Davis, Matt, Sora, and T.K. and their digimons were in Matt's living room. Agumon looked uncomfortable, and Gatomon looked calm. The digidestined found their behaviors weird. Sitting on the couch, Matt had pulled Sora onto his lap much to Sora's discomfort. Some were sitting or standing. T.K. and Sora looked at one another. They took a deep breath. Joe and the others were pretty much confused. They kept on glancing at them and wondered why they were so sad. Then Joe adjusted his glasses.

"So, um, what is the big important news that you have to tell us?" Sora paused for a moment before she and T.K. said anything.

"Tai and Kari left to somewhere in America. They aren't coming back. T.K. and I went to their home yesterday, and the neighbors said that they had moved out. That was why they weren't in school, and why they were acting so funny." By the time Sora finished, she had tears in her eyes once again. T.K. was looking down at his feet. The silence was unbearable, but it was not long before they say something.

"What!?!?"

* * *

1. There are no dangers in the Digital World or on Earth.

2. Their digimons are in the Digital World. The digidestined just bring them back to Earth sometimes.

3. Thank you for all the reviews so far.


	7. DUM DUM DUM

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. Not my song._

_Yeah. Sorry about not updating. I was busy with homework and projects. And um.. Tv. Haha. Sorry. Figured that people weren't reading the story anymore so I stopped. Besides, I was getting so many flames from :ahem: lilsaki. Anywayz. I hope you enjoy. I know that is probably not what happened in Florida because I don't live in Florida. The whole thing is probably whack. I can't tell you what happened because I didn't experience it. And I'm really sorry for all those losses. They didn't deserve to die because of some hurricanes. At least they are in a better place now. Happy Veteran's day. Thank you for all those soldiers who fought for our country. Don't forget to give a prayer. I also kinda forgot where I left off. Haha. Peace out. Here is my peace of crap.._

It was cold now. The air in the airplane is always cold and so was he. He didn't have any blankets to secure him. He felt lonely and insecure. Always afraid. Too many people have been taken from his life. Nothing is right. Now he was returning back to home. _Home._ He had so many homes. Traveling around to escape danger, but it was no use in the end.

_I couldn't tell you why he felt that way_

_He felt it everyday. _

_And I couldn't help him,_

_I just watched him make the same mistakes again._

Goosebumps were appearing on his arms. He didn't bother to rub his arms and hands. He felt empty and hollow. His mind didn't think of anything but the deaths. A sad song was playing in his head. This melody that consisted of a piano, drums, and chimes floating in his minds. While the song was playing, the winds, deaths, people running, and the floating objects in the air was like a photo slide through his mind.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs.  
He wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where he lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes.  
Broken inside

2004. The year of the hurricanes. His aunt and uncle kept traveling up north of Florida. Boy, were the hurricanes horrible. The winds were so angry. Swishing and roaring. It was like madness. They were in their big SUV. That car was mad slow. They visited so many motels and slept in the car on many nights. All those troubles were not enough to save them.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where he belongs.  
He wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where he lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes.  
Broken inside.

_Kids, we'll be okay. _There it was. His uncle kept on reassuring that they were going to be all right. Then he saw his aunt holding on to her husband's right hand. _Don't worry I'm not afraid. I know that we will make it. _Although those words came out of Kari's mouth, she didn't sound too confident herself. _Tai, Kari, are you guys hungry? No._ They replied. One stop could make a difference that will result in a death.

His feelings he hides.  
His dreams he can't find.  
He's losing his mind.  
He's fallen behind.  
He can't find his place.  
He's losing his faith.  
He's fallen from grace.  
He's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

_Beep. Beep. _Cars honking. The traffic was so bad. The people were also afraid and scared. They had also wanted to get their family out of the sunshine state. They were hysterical. The panic looks on their faces were unmistakable. Some had tears. Mothers were carrying their babies. People were praying and asking if He could take care of them. Tai looked on the windows and didn't make any comments. Somehow, he knew it was going to end here. He had an instinct for those things.

He wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where He lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes.  
Broken inside.

_Shit. _That was his uncle. _Hurry up. What is with the delay? Can't your asses move any quicker. Sigh. _There was no use in being calm when the hurricanes were just right behind you. They were everywhere. To the left and the right. Some people saw it coming. They ran out of their cars to run. His aunt and uncle were to busy being puzzled by the action of the people. Tai looked at the rear and front mirrors. Kari saw it too. They had trouble with their seatbelts. Finally, they ran out of the car yelling at their aunt and uncle to get out.

He's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
he's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

When they had finally got out, they ran forward. No use. The hurricane was going to catch up with them. Tai stood still as if he was the only one who could see things clearly. He was standing among the cars, still. Everything was a massacre. The cars were in the air. The people were running everywhere and they were screaming and crying. The women holding onto their children and the seniors staying in the cars. They knew it was their time.

He's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
he's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Kari and the rest of the people were running forward. Tai knew that was not going to help. The hurricanes were spinning around him. The sky was gray with a mix of colors. It was like a portrait being painted by someone who was angry. Tai yelled to Kari. _Move to the left. Run to the left. There are some open areas there. Run Kari and tell the others. Hurry! _They all ran for their lives, but it was a futile attempt. Black. Darkness. Emptiness. All gone.

_He's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
he's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_Sigh. _Why can't those images get out of his mind? His aunt and uncle had died. The trees knocked them out. Tai and Kari suffered a few scrapes. The both woke up under some cars. Luckily, it didn't squish them. The cars were all bent up so they were under like a hole. Tai had to look for Kari. When he found her, she was under this person. He would recognize her camera anywhere. He pulled the person off of Kari. He carried her small, fragile body. He carried her until he found a car. It was busted though. The keys were still in it.

He drove them to the hospital somewhere in Georgia. They landed two tickets to Japan. Tai found some money in the car. The throbbing pain was still in his head. He didn't want to look at Kari. She had the seat next to him. He only stared out the window. How could Mother Nature be so unforgiving? She is beautiful, but deadly. Going back to Japan is going to be good for Kari.

Even though they both enjoyed the company of their surrogate parents very much, they both had a longing to go back home. Tai wouldn't admit it, but he loved them a lot. They were always so jolly and upbeat. He couldn't believe that they would die so quickly. They took care of Kari and him. His uncle allowed Tai to work in his auto repair shop. They both spent a lot of time together and talked a lot. Tai and Kari had enjoyed those years very much.

The four people had enjoyed each other's companies. That was one chapter in their life that they have to close. Now it was time to make a new one; in Japan.

Hello. Please fasten your seatbelts. We are landing in Odaiba, Japan. Thank you for using East America Airlines. (I forgot what that airline was named. oO)

Tai broke out of his thoughts and fastened his seatbelt along with Kari. They both gave each other a smile. Now it is time to make a return to their other home.

_Morning after:_

Now 6:45 a.m. Pulling up on the school's parking lot, he decided to look at the school. The school looked different. Tai didn't remember the Odaiba High to look so- new. Kari was elated. She was going to see everybody again. This was going to be so sweet. It's time to get away from the drama and meet the friends that you grew up with. The scent of the air, the trees and flowers made Kari so homey and just plain happy.

Although Tai wasn't sharing the same expression of Kari, he was more neutral. Tai was happy to be back in Odaiba, but he was also going to see Sora and his parents' grave. Last night, Tai and Kari brought some incense candles to their parents' grave. They told their stories and how thankful they were that they got to meet their uncle and aunt.

Tai and Kari were at school early to get their paperwork done. They were going to meet the principal and apply to the school. They both got out of the car happily. Tai had a small smile on his face and Kari had a gigantic one. The sun was shining brightly in the middle of October.

"Let's go Kari."

Now 7:30 a.m. _DING! DING!_ Or _RING! RING! _The bell was signaling that people should be in their homerooms. Sora, Matt, Mimi, and Izzy walked into their homeroom. They got all the same classes. Lucky them. (I wished I had all the same classes with my friends. ï) They were excited and chatting away happily. Apparently, Mimi and Izzy hooked up and Matt and Sora are still together. Apparently, Matt has some deep feelings for her and she didn't want to hurt him. She also had these small feelings for him that were growing. The same one when she started dating him.

Although Sora was deeply affected by Tai's leaving, she figured there was no harm in staying a relationship with Matt. She figured her feelings would grow for Matt to something like love. Sora didn't tell Matt that she is still in love with Tai.

Once they entered the classroom, they heard a lot of talking and muttering. They were puzzled until one girl exclaimed, "We have a new student and it's a boy." She giggled. They looked at the back of the classroom and saw a guy who was hunching over his desk doing something. It looked like he was drawing and listening to music with headphones on. The new Sony one. ( yeah! Mp3) He had brown spiky hair that was tied at the base of his neck. His bangs were covering his face from view. He had on a navy blue dress shirt with black jeans and a black blazer.

It seemed as though he wasn't in tune with his surroundings. He was just mindlessly drawing and didn't notice that people were staring at him. He didn't care if they were looking. He didn't really like to make new friends. He was a loner, more of an outsider. That way, he doesn't have to talk much and communicate. He didn't want people to mix with his problems. He had his own friends. No one really liked to be his friend. He would always shut them out back at his other home.

_Don't look at me_

_I'm a nobody_

I have a way 

_Of hurting them and you_

_They don't know. _

_Oh, they will always chase me_

_I carry a shadow_

_Everywhere I go_

The teacher was reading down the list of people. She kept on reading their names, but she also noticed there was a new student. She didn't have any information about him. She asked for his attention but he didn't reply. This was really pissing the teacher off. She was not a teacher that gets angry easily, and this boy was being absolutely rude.

She was a skinny old lady. Her wrinkles were so defined and her vibrant clear blue eyes were shining. She was an American lady. The students were looking at the boy, then back at the teacher, then back at the boy.

_Don't take a glance at me_

_Don't try to help me_

_But I so want your help_

_I'm like pieces of a mirror_

_No uses putting me back together_

_It's just a waste of effort_

_Don't look at me_

_Please don't notice me_

"Knock, Knock" The teacher tapped on his desk. The students were finding this situation very humorous. The boy felt the vibration of the desk, looked at the hand, put down the pencil, took off his headphones, and stared at the lady directly in the eyes. Mrs. Morris stared at the boy's eyes, amazed and taken back. It was so filled with forlorn, grief, gloomy, and remorse. His eyes were questioning and confused. His face looked trouble. His eyes were a shade of brown, but it looked so dark that it looked kind of black with brown specks.

_But they always do.._

In a clear and arrestingly deep voice, he asked, "May I help you?" Gasps were coming from girls. No one ever recognized him before. He had an overshadow of tan from exposure of the sun. His face was troubled yet beautiful. It wasn't overly handsome, but it would catch the women' attentions. The teacher was coming out of her stupor when she finally replied. "Oh yes, you are the new student. I was wondering if I could have your name and see if you are in the right class. Oh! What a beautiful picture. Is that your girlfriend?"

He blushed and looked down. The picture was of his mother and sister. He closed his notebook and looked back at her. "No, they are my mom and sister. They look a lot alike."

The lady smiled. "Well, they are very beautiful. Now, do you mind if you walked up to the front of the classroom and introduce yourselves? Do you have any records or paper with you that I should have?"

He walked up to the front of the classroom with Mrs. Morris. It sure was a funny sight. He was about a foot taller standing at the height of 6'2" with a slim body. His shirt was not tight enough so that it left the imagination of girls or guys to wonder with his blazer. His black jeans were loose and he was wearing some black Doc Martins. He also had a bandage on his neck making people think that he might be a bad guy. He handed her his records and some paper. She nodded and motioned him to talk.

He looked at the mix of diversity in front of him. He sighed and ran a hand through his long thick hair to pull back some of the bangs that were covering his eyes. _Man. _He scratched the back of his head and started talking.

"Hey, I'm Taichi Kamiya. I've, uh, been to this school two years ago although it looked different. Um.. I have a sister and I just moved here. Um.. Just a day ago. Uh, I'm not good at this." Tai proceeded to walk back to his desk, but Mrs. Morris told Tai to talk more about where he lived and what schools did he go to. Tai had a look of grimace on his face but it turned more surprised when Mimi screamed.

Mimi, Sora, Matt, and Izzy were all freaking out. They just kept on looking at Tai as if he was a ghost but a million thoughts ran through his mind. Sora just stared at him so intently. She couldn't believe it. There he was in living color. Tai didn't make any eye contact with any of them. I can tell you that Izzy was thinking; prodigious.

Tai decided to ignore Mimi's scream. Mrs. Morris stared blankly at her. He just talked really fast. The rest of the students remembered Tai. They just couldn't believe that it was he, right there. Tai grimaced some more. This was just not good. What a coincidence. They all are in his homeroom. He just sucked in some breath.

"Man, um- I lived in the states and I moved many times. I'm 17. I like music and anything that takes up my time. I guess you could say I'm quiet so, ah, don't expect me to talk lots. That's about it." This time Tai walked to his desk then the bell rang. Tai got his schedule and stuff and walked out of class. At the end of the day, he figured out he had all the same classes as Mimi, Izzy, Matt, and Sora. The last period was gym. Tai pretty much ignored everyone or just didn't notice them. He was in his own little world, thinking, brooding.

Matt, Mimi, Sora, and Izzy were trying to catch up to Tai. They wanted to talk to him, but it was like, everywhere he turned, he was gone the next moment. They didn't know if he was trying to ignore them or what. When school was out, Kari had a very good day. She met T.K., Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken. They had all collided with out another. They couldn't believe how much Kari had grown up. She was so beautiful and still had the glow on her. Then she met Tai and the rest of the digidestined. Everyone was shocked. It was like everybody was back together. T.K. and Davis were afraid of the big guy who Kari called to.

"Hey you guys! How are you doing? Where is my brother?" Kari looked around until she found that massive hair with headphones on. She rolled her eyes. He has got to take off those headphones. He can't hear anything. She ran to him and pulled him to the rest of the group. Then she yanked off his headphones.

"Tai! Stop listening to music. Look! We are all here. Can't you be happy? Jeez Tai." Tai looked at Kari and shook his head. He smirked at her. The rest of the group was looking at them strangely. They just couldn't believe they were back. Finally. They thought that they would never meet Tai and Kari again.

"Happy? Sure I am. I just don't have to be so happy that I will burst a blood artery like you. If I were you, take care of yourself and give me back my headphones." Then Tai looked down at Kari again and again noticed how short she was.

"Dam. You're short." Then he snatched his headphones away from her. Kari gave a pouty look and just smiled it off. Finally the rest of the group said something.

"Hey Tai. Good to have you back. Dam. You grew big time." Tai just gave a small smile. Everyone looked fine, healthy and all grown up. Tai also noticed that Kari was very happy to see everyone.

"Hey Kari, why don't you hang with them. I'll pick you up later. Besides I have work. Just remember to do your homework and stuff. I'll pick you up when you call me. You guys look good." Tai just walked away to his car behind the school. They looked after him and frowned. Kari couldn't believe he just left like that. So typical. Why can't he just enjoy the moment and have fun?

"Don't worry guys. Let's have some fun. We have a lot of catching up. Tai's like that. Always busy. Haha. Sometimes I even wonder what he even does besides working." The rest of them just looked at her puzzled. Tai was like that? Kari saw the look on their faces and sighed.

"We have a lot to talk about."

The rest of the day went by so fast for them. They were having so much fun just talking and eating. T.K. couldn't stop staring at Kari. Around 9p.m., Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, T.K., Davis, and Cody were at Matt's house. T.K.'s and Sora's parents were there. (I think I have to describe what they are wearing. Kari- A tight sweater with jeans. Matt- a white shirt and dark jeans. Mimi- pink jeans and sweater. Sora- red long sleeve and tight blue jeans. Izzy- Red dress shirt with black jeans. T.K.- Yellow hoody with light blue jeans. Cody- Brown sweater with a big blue stripe in the middle with brown slacks.) The digimons were there too. It was just one surprise. They were all hanging out; chatting and eating. Kari decided to call her brother with her cell phone to pick her up. Everyone grew silent.

"Hey, Tai. Yeah. Sure. At Matt's house. Yeah. I had fun. Eating and talking. I went around the town. Everything is still the same. Uh huh. In my room. Good. Alright. Buh bye. " Kari looked at them and smiled. "Tai's coming. He might be a little late because our stuff just arrived at the house. He is going to put all the boxes in the rooms." Mrs. Takenouchi looked at Kari worriedly.

"Honey, how can you even afford the house and does Tai have legal custody of you? What happened to your parents? How will Tai afford to bring both you and him to school? What about college next year? Honey, I can help you and so will the rest of us."

Kari shook her head at Mrs. Takenouchi and the rest of the people and digimons in the room. "Don't worry. Tai paid for everything. He fought for my custody at the court and city hall. We live in a very big apartment. Apparently Tai has a lot of money. Momma and dad also gave use $10,000 in each of our banks. Tai will have access of that money when he turns 18. We also have some money from our aunt and uncle. Well, I do." At the thought of her surrogate parents, she became solemn.

The others noticed. T.K.'s mom decided to ask more questions. They were really worried. How will take care of them? And afford stuff? Where is Tai even getting this money? T.K.'s mom asked softly.

"Honey, what happened to your parents and what surrogate parents?" Kari had been avoiding the question all day. She sighed. She decided to sit down on the couch right in between Sora and T.K.

"Momma and dad died about two years ago. Momma had cancer and dad.. Committed suicide. In their will, they gave us some money and sent us to Florida with our aunt and uncle. We lived there for two years." Mr. Ishida interrupted. "Doesn't that state have hurricanes?" Kari gave a sad nod and continued more slowly. She took a deep breath.

"They were great. We had so much fun. Tai worked with our uncle most of the time. He was just more secured, but we had a lot of fun. It was like we had parents again and they took care of us. During the past two weeks, we had to move up north because of the terrible weather. We moved a lot and traveled in the car a lot. Until three days ago, our uncle and aunt died. Tai brought me to a hospital in Georgia. Tai found some money and bought plane tickets to Japan. We decided that going back might be good." The moms were worried about Kari and Tai.

"Oh gosh, honey, are you alright. What about Tai? I'm so sorry about your aunt and uncle."

"Oh, don't worry about it. We are fine. We just got some cuts. Then we bought some furniture and here we are. Ha." Kari said the last words softly. Sora hugged her affectionately.

"So, how are you guys? Man, this must be hard for you." Kari looked like she was going to cry and her eyes were watery.

"I guess everything is alright ya know? I mean, we're back. Back home." Some tears just slid off her cheek. "I just miss all of them. I miss momma, dad, uncle, and aunt. I mean, I guess I'm just really tired. I guess Tai also hasn't been around much and he is so quiet now. It's just so weird. Life is so weird."

Matt felt sympathy for her. Everything has been going bad for her.

" Don't worry. Everything will be all right. We are here for you. And Tai. He is just probably adjusting." Kari nodded.

Then the door knocked. Kari wiped away her tears and Mr. Ishida went to the door and opened it.

" Welcome. It's been a long time. I see you are looking good." Tai smiled at Mr. Ishida and walked in. He looked at Kari and noticed something was wrong. He also saw all the people in the room.

"Thanks. Um.. Hey. How you guys all doing? Ms. Takenouchi and Ms.( what is t.k.'s mom last name?) I see you guys looking young as ever. Age has done you good." They just smiled at him. Mrs. Takenouchi smiled at Tai and went to hug him.

"I see you are quite the charmer. How are you doing? I need to discuss some things with you." She dragged him to a chair, but he didn't sit down. She asked him if he wanted to eat anything. Although he said no and he was, she gave him a plate of food. Tai looked weirdly at her and looked at Kari.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I'm just here to pick up Kari." He got a plate of fried rice, chicken, and an apple. Davis looked ravenously at the food. Tai just took the apple and handed the plate to Davis. He took it gratefully.

"Okay, where do you and Kari live? What kind of car do you have? Do you have a job? And what is it?" Tai thought for a few seconds.

"Uh.. We live in an apartment on Yoko Ave. I have a sports car and I do have a job. I work at a auto repair shop."

"You have an apartment on Fifth Ave.? Isn't that one of the richest neighborhood ever? I don't understand how working at an auto repair will get you that much money and a sports car." This time Matt asked.

Tai faced in Matt's direction. He was the guy who had Sora. He sighed inwardly. How was he going to get out of this question?

"I have other jobs. Do you guys mind if we didn't have this conversation. I don't feel comfortable talking about my financial business." Sora looked at Tai. She decided to get him out of the conversation.

"Yeah. Let's just talk about something else." Tai looked at Sora for a second before he turned away. He decided to go to the bathroom. Then Davis jumped up and whispered.

"Woah. Tai is a street racer. That is how he gets so much money. I know it. I saw his tattoo. Did you guys see it? It was a scorpion right on his neck." Kari was confused.

"Hold on, how do you even know? Tai got that tattoo when we were in Florida." Kari's question never got answered. Tai came out of the bathroom with everybody looking at him. Then, of course, Davis had to talk again.

"YOU'RE A STREET RACER! Cool tattoo Tai!" Busted. Tai couldn't believe Davis figured it out. He grimaced and looked at all their faces. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this one so he decided to just fess up.

"Yeah, I am. You guys don't mind if I go home now? I'll explain it some other time. Hey do any of you guys want a ride?"


	8. Moments like these

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. I also don't own anything here. Haha. I'm poor. Don't sue me. I'll live in debt forever.

Boy there are many characters in Digimon aren't there? Thanx for the reviews. I don't get about the part with the sequel. I can't believe im getting this much reviews. Thankx ya'll. I actually did well with my report card. I got it today. YEAH! I'm real grateful that you guys like mah story. Haha. This chapter came late. It is also really really short. I'm going to make the next chapter longer. Like the regular one. But this chapter is short because I wanted it to be. It is all about Tai and Sora here. Just them. Taiora. Yeah!

* * *

Everybody was outside. Tai was about to drive everybody home except for the parents, and Matt. They were all staring at Tai's car. They were amazed at its beauty. It had a nice body kit and it was black and shiny. The leather was black and it was basically just black. The windows were tinted and so was the sunroof. Davis was trying to get into the car, but the others were fighting for it. Sora was going to sleep over Tai's house because her parents were going to be out tonight. (She had her backpack and her clothes and she is sleeping over Tai's house because Mrs. Takenouchi wanted her to spend time with him. J)

Tai didn't notice because he was looking at his sister who was talking to T.K. Sora notice where his eyes were. She thought she could handle it. She thought that she would stop thinking about him every second. She thought she actually had the chance to forget about her feelings for him. What a fool she was. There he was, standing in the moonlight. His eyes were so sorrowful and somber.

She felt the urge to go and hug him. He looked so vulnerable standing there with his hands in his pockets. He turned around and met her eyes. They were staring what seemed like hours but only a few seconds before he looked down. After the arrangements of getting into the car, they all bid goodnight. Sora sat in the front, Mimi was on Izzy's lap, Kari was on T.K.'s lap, Cody was in the back along with Joe and Davis was in the trunk. There was enough air for him to breathe.

As soon as he started the engine, Mario's Let Me Love you was blasting. He turned it down a bit. He drove Mimi home first, then Izzy, then Cody, then Joe and then T.K. Now everyone had a seat. Tai decided to drive Kari home before he went. She needed the sleep. Now it was just Davis, Sora and Tai in the car. Tai looked at his mirror and noticed Davis was hungry.

He pulled at a Chinese take-out diner. He order some rice, crab ragoon, general gau's chicken, egg rolls, spring rolls, and Sora's favorite, lo mein with meat and vegetables. Davis was gawking at the food with drool coming out of his mouth and Sora was getting hungry. Sora knew that he was going to give all the food to Davis. When he stopped by Davis's house, he gave him the egg rolls, spring rolls, and crab ragoon. Sora was confused.

" You're hungry right?" Sora smiled and nodded. Tai drove a little faster than usual so there wasn't that much uncomfortable silence. When they arrived at the apartment complex, she was amazed. It was so huge and beautiful. Up the elevator they went and into the home. The house was beautiful. They started to enter into the living room with some boxes. But if you looked forward, there was this huge window that took the place of the wall that you can see the city from. Tai led them to the second floor.

It had some black leather couches with the same view. There was also a king size bed in the corner. It had some white sheets and a big white fluffy blanket (the one with the feathers in it. You should get it. It is so freaking comfortable and smooth and good and..I could go on forever). There was a fifty inch huge tv. The coffee table was in front of the couches. The room was painted a light baby blue. Tai placed the food there.

" Why don't you change into your pajamas in the bathroom? It will be more comfortable to sit and sleep in. Turn on the left." Sora went and changed while Tai changed too. He slipped on a black silk shorts and a white shirt. Sora slipped on a low white cotton tank top with red cotton pants.

Tai put out the plates and got some Pepsi. He tried to not show that he was looking at Sora. She was very beautiful. The years had definitely enhanced her beauty. Her red silky hair that he loved was now long. It was straight and then she tied her hair in a messy ponytail. He watched her as her shirt rose up and blushed. Her face had matured and her eyes were still vibrant as ever. Her lips were still rosy and luscious as were her cheeks. Moving here is going to be hard.

He moved to the leather couch and sat down. He opened all of the Chinese boxes and waited for Sora. She sat down and was confused why he didn't eat when he had the chopsticks in his hands. She looked confusedly at him and got some food. He enjoyed looking at her confused face. He thought it was a very cute look. Then he got some food. They ate silently and at times, Sora looked secretly at Tai.

She noticed he always had his head down.

" I heard your life sucks. I didn't know you had a need for speed and you're tall. Really tall." Tai looked up and had a smirk upon his face. Sora thought that he was looking real hot like that.

" I guess you could say that. And I just do street races for money. And it is fun." He had said the last four words kind of quietly and a bit whineyish. "I guess it is safe to say you didn't change." Sora looked at him with a look that said what is that suppose to mean. "I mean, personality wise, but if you want a comment on your beauty then- dang girl, you grew up!" After taking a look at Sora's red face, he laughed loudly in the inside, but he had a lop-sided smile on his face.

Then he quietly started to clean up the coffee table. He'd rather not keep talking to her. She'll probably keep talking and prodding in to his life. Then it will be hard for him to get her out and then it will turn into this big mess. Finally, someone will get hurt or messed up pretty badly. He proceeded to bring the dishes and cups to the sink and the trash to the garbage.

Sora just sighed. He's been so quietly lately and she is going to do something about it. He WILL open up to her and he will start talking to people. She also decided that she would tell him about her feelings. Deep inside her heart, she really wants to be with Tai. As Tai is walking back and forth, she noted how his hair hides his eyes and his mouth doesn't' curve into a frown or smile. He..then Tai broke her out of her thoughts.

" Hey, why don't you sleep in my bed? I'll just sleep on the floor here. I'll drive you to school tomorrow with Kari. You won't have to wake up early. There are three bathrooms in this house."

Sora slipped into the covers and Tai made a cot out of blankets on the floor. She snuggled deep into the middle of the bed and would have surrendered to the will of it. Tai went to find his cd player and shut off all the lights. Just the moonlight was reflecting through the glasses as Tai was taking off his shirt. Then he lay down with the headphones on his ears.

Nothing was said and the silence stood still. With both of his hands behind his head, he was peering fondly at the elaborate curved lines on the cement that was restraining the roof from falling on top of him. The angry (sometimes mellow or melancholy) music was blasting through his ears. He always took in comfort that someone else was also angry, sad, and miserable. It gave him some sense of feeling that he was not alone in the world that felt this pain and intense emotion. It calmed and soothed him.

_Your voice softly whispered_

_Where are you..._

Sora was gazing outside. Everything was so clear with a pitch-black sky with a silhouette of navy blue and the city lights flashing. She was thinking so much about Tai. How could she not? He was one feet away, under, and to the right of her. Tai wasn't talking and he just stayed motionless. Even with all her thoughts in her head, booming, screaming, the deafening silence was becoming unbearable. There was this buzzing in her head and this sound, an eerie sound, vibrating through her head.

_I also grew accustomed to despair_

_At the end of the world_

Then she was bombarded with the dream she had of him when he left, the one where he left her. She didn't realize she was having an erratic heartbeat with her chest heaving up and down. She swore she could hear the thumping of her heart. Bump. Bump. Bump. With each one getting louder. She didn't realize why. In a quick motion she rolled to her right and looked down. There he was. Hands behind his head, earphones on his ears.

_Break down the peace that's preserved in silence_

_Before the time when light will fall comes_

He was sleeping so peacefully. Unbeknownst to her, her heartbeat turned calm and normal. Her face and body had relaxed and her mind was at ease. He was so beautiful to her. She pulled out her hand and softly stroked his hair. Then he made a slight movement and she quickly retreated her hand. She made the same action again, this time putting the cd player on the bedside table. She repeated the motion perpetually. She was satisfied when she heard a moan come from throat.

_In this world that melts away, I'll continue to love you_

_Faltering and lost and unneeded_

_Come here with me..._

She withdrew her hand and sighed happily. _He is still here_ she thought. This moment she can savor. This moment she will keep in her heart and

mind. She can't afford to lose him again. She will find a way to express her feeling for him and she has no doubt that he still loves her or have feelings for her. She will have to find out what has been going on in his life. She will have to find a way to break it off with Matt.

_In this world that melts away, I'll continue to talk to you_

_Everything is now like a memory_

But for now, she can relax. She knows that he is safe right now and by her side. He won't go anywhere without her saying anything. She has a sense of contentment at this moment and she will plan forever this feeling. She wants to make everything all right and most importantly she wants him. This is the starting moment for a better beginning. From now on, everything will be back to normal with one exception. She and Tai will be together. Happily together.

_In this world that melts away, I'll continue to love you_

_Faltering and lost and unneeded_

_Come here with me..._

* * *


End file.
